cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Taxibot Sara2.0
Welcome! Hello, , and welcome to the Paragon Wiki! Thank you for your contributions. I hope you like the place and decide to stay. Feel free to fill out your personal user page so we can get to know you. There is a collection of Userboxes you can easily add there. Please sign your name on talk pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically produce your name and the date. If you need help, ask me on my talk page or place on your talk page and someone will show up shortly to answer your questions. Don't forget to drop by and introduce yourself in the Forum. It will require a separate registration (login and password), but most users use the same username in both places. There's even a RSS Feed, if you're into that. Also, make sure you take a look at the . There is a lot of preloaded images, missions, and contact info, and what you want to add might already be there. Again, welcome! - Snorii 13:58, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Sara!!! Hey, just had to toss in my welcome! Sara's a good friend of Belle and me. Welcome to the wiki, and holler if you need anything! --TonyV 22:33, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Userbox Arachnos Soldier In the forums Zxaos asked about a userbox for the Arachnos Soldier. Until an "official" one is created how about this generic one I created? :-D And since I was being creative anyway I also made one for the Widow. To utilize just go to edit for this page.. copy and paste! Taxibot Sara2.0 14:33, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Taxibot Sara2.0 Decided to play a bit and if you know what to add in it's pretty interesting some of the userboxes you can create using the generic one Taxibot Sara2.0 15:26, 24 July 2008 (UTC)Taxibot Sara2.0 35 level contacts I have a 35 level scrapper and noticed that a lot of the 30-34 level contacts didn't list who the refered you to once you reached 35. I was able to get info on Neal Kendrick , Phillipa Meraux , Jose Escalante ,and Jenny Firkins but Peter Stemitz didn't give me any referal information at all. I was sure he'd be the one to give me Cadao Kestrel since they both offer missions on Circle of Thorns . Guess I'll just have to wait and see who eventually offers him up. Anyway I made the appropriate edits to about 4-5 pages and will keep looking for more. :After running one mission from Colleen Nelson she offered me Steven Sheridan or Cadao Kestrel as new contacts and when I took Sheridan and then went back to Gordon Stacy he offer Kestrel. I made the appropriate edits to all 4 pages. I also noticed that the mission that Sheridan gives that awards the Shrouded Badge is not listed in his descriptiom but unfortunately I didn't realize it until after I had completed the mission. The name of the mission was Defeat Olanto and his crew and it required me to destroy 6 containers of a virus the Rikti were developing to destroy humans. Taxibot Sara2.0 12:57, 3 August 2008 (UTC)Taxibot Sara2.0 :: Okay over the weekend I was running missions from Colleen Nelson , Steven Sheridan , and Gordon Stacy and got a little confused. The Defeat Olanto and his crew mission was actually given to me by Colleen: Destroy the Rikti Virus and it was the one that awarded me the Shrouded Badge. Apparently this is the same bug that is described on the badge's page. When I got the badge I looked around and saw no sign of a badge placemarker so I probably got it simply by being on that map long enough. I feel like I'm in the Olympics (Kidding) My latest addition to my Alt addiction is Agent M1 who is currently running missions between 35-40 (at level 37 ATM). Lately I've been teaming with a lot of my characters and running a lot of the Task Forces but I decided to go "Old School", so to speak, and run missions from the various contacts. I enjoy taking on Crey , Nemesis and Rikti so I've been doing a lot of missions from Gordon Stacy , Steven Sheridan , Colleen Nelson and Anton Sampson. I'd forgotten just how many of the missions they offer up have a time limit ... Feels like I am running some sort of Olympic trial LOL Thanks to my Ouroboros Portal and my Veteran Rewards Program teleporters along with the teleporters at base all the running around from zone to zone hasn't beeen much of a burden but I can't help but wonder why, at this point, the Devs suddenly felt the urge to turn almost every mission into a marathon against time. It's kind of like constantly doing one Safeguard Mission after another endlessly on the clock. Now in all fairness soloing these with a DB/Regen Scrapper on heroic isn't that hard and I've had missions where I was given as much a s 2 hours to complete and was done in 15-20 minutes (and that was after clearing the entire map of villains for the XP). But since I am also running radios to get at those Safeguard missions to earn the badges for the various side missions it's amounted to an awful lot of missions with the clock running. There are, of course, timed missions at other levels as well but as I work through the ones from 4 of the 6 available contacts it seems like they have an awful lot in comparision with any other level set (20-24, 25-29, 30-34 , etc). Ah well just about done with all of them anyway and will go back to teaming to get to 40 and beyond. Where oh where did the story arcs go? Agent M1 is now 41 and I am checking up on the 40-44 level contact info, at least the info on Janet Kellum , Maxwell Christopher , and Angus McQueen since I love their missions but I discovered something strange as I worked through the 35-39 contacts. I did missions from Gordon Stacy , Colleen Nelson , Anton Sampson , and Steven Sheridan until everyone of them informed me they had nothing else for me. Not one of them ever gave me the missions involving their story arcs .. A Path into Darkness from Colleen, The Revenant Hero Project from Gordon, Organ Grinders from Steven and Mass Duplicity form Anton all seem to go missing and I was getting the "Thanks for all your help" Messages at level 37 with plenty of time left before I outleveled them. Then I go to the Pillar of Ice and Flame at base and find every single one of those arcs listed as potential time travel arcs I can run. While thats nice and all when I'm trying to level a character I want to do those missions when I can get XP for them NOT just a time travel badge some Influence and prestige. Anyone have a clue what that's all about?Taxibot Sara2.0 13:36, 11 August 2008 (UTC)Taxibot Sara2.0 Character Info A player’s guide to Empathy You are a Defender or Controller and have chosen Empathy as your primary or secondary power. This guide is designed to help you utilize your unique skill to aid yourself and your team mates as you battle the various villain groups in Paragon City. Powers First let’s look at the powers available to you and what they can do: Healing Aura – Available at level 1 it provides a wave of healing that affects every member within range including the caster. It does take a bit of time to recharge but can be used over and over to keep the entire team safe. By slotting it with at least one Attack Rate enhancement, or more depending on your preferences, the charging time can be decreased to make it more effective. Heal Other – Available at level 1 it is a single target heal so it you must select the player you want to heal before activating. A much more powerful heal than the aura and it also requires a little time to recharge. Use the aura to keep the team alive and this to heal Scrappers or Tankers that are in melle range and taking heavier damage. Absorb Pain – is available at level 2 and like Heal Other it only heals one player at a time. This provides even greater heals but uses some of the caster’s hit points to protect the team mate. Resurrect – does exactly what it sounds like and when used can bring a defeated team mate back from the dead. This saves your team mates from a trip to the hospital and back to the mission and, when a battle requires it, allows them to quickly get back into the fight. It does take quite a while to recharge so only one fallen comrade can be rezzed without a considerable wait. The remained of your powers are Buffs and we will talk about them later in this guide but for now let’s discuss your healing. Healing 101 One of the most important things any “HEALER” (this is a term used by other players .. I am a Defender or Controller that heals NOT a healer!) has to do is keep track of the team. Always keep the team list up so you can see exactly what shape each member is in at a glance. Remember all of your powers use endurance so until you can get Stamina using the aura when the entire team is at 100% health wastes endurance you may need later. Heal Others and Absorb Pain use more endurance than the Aura so only activate them when it is needed. Know the makeup of your team so you have a good idea who may require more attention than the others. Check each player's profile to see what level they are and what power sets, and powers taken,they have available. Certain power sets let you know that player will require more or less attention (for example: A Scrapper with Regen that has Dull Pain let's you know two things ... 1] He heals faster to begin with and 2] Dull Pain allows him to heal himself during combat. A Fire Tanker with Healing Flames]] also has the ability to heal himself. Blaster have the lowest hitpoint in the game and in most cases the fewest defenses so they will require a lot more of your attention). Tankers have the most hit points of any archetype in the game and the best defenses so they usually require the least attention however tankers are also damage magnets with every attack and even some defenses taunting the enemy to attack them first. If you see their health slipping use Heal Others to keep them alive since they are providing aggro management and protecting the other members of your team which makes your job easier since the others will take less damage as long as the tank survives. Scrappers are melee players that do a lot of damage but they don’t have the hit points of a tank so they will take damage faster. While the Tanker may be just fine the scrapper next to him may be in trouble so keep an eye on them. Defenders, Controllers and Blasters, along with Peacebringers and Warshade, are all considered “squishy” and have considerably less hit point and, in most cases, a lot less defenses. Usually they will stay back away from melee and the aura alone can keep them healthy but a number of villains have numerous ranged attacks and if your team doesn’t happen to have a tank one or more of them may require that Heal Other power to stay healthy. If a team mate falls during combat you can use Resurrect to bring them back, as discussed briefly above, and they will be restored to full endurance and health. At times this can be difficult however because you need to be fairly close to activate the power and a large group of villains, and even some of your other team mates, may be blocking you. Maneuver around them to get at the fallen comrade when possible but keep in mind that while you’re doing this you will take more damage and especially if you are the only one with some kind of healing powers on the team dying yourself trying to bring back that one downed hero could mean the entire team gets wiped out a few moments later. Unless it’s vital to get that player back NOW you can always Rez them when the battle ends and its safe again. I mentioned before to check your team mates power another reason for this is to see what powers other defenders and controllers posess. If there is another Empath, Thermal or Rad on the team they also have the ability to rez. So if more than one team member is down heal them first so they can use their rez on another member. Once you get to know the different power sets watch for that Thermal power set in particular. The rez they have has an added advantage during combat.. it brings your fallen team mate back and creates a violent explosion damaging any enemies within range so if there is one or your team work it out between the two of you and let them rez that fallen team mate during the battle. How many Side Kicks does your team have? A side kick will always be one level lower than the mentor and while it increases their hit points and the damage their attacks do it does NOT increase their power selections. So a 20 level Tank that is Sk’d to a 50 level Tank will be enhanced to level 49 but won’t have any more defense than the ones earned at level 20. These players WILL be more vulnerable and may be the first to take damage so it’s important to watch them as well no matter what archetype they happen to be. Sound complicated? It’s really not that bad. Prior to that first mission check out the team and see what you have. After that all you need to do is keep that team list up and watch for the players getting low on HP. In many cases the aura may keep everyone perfectly safe but always be ready to use the others to insure the team stays healthy and happy. Buffs Okay so we talked about your actual healing powers now what about the rest? -Clear Mind is available at level 8 and when used will free a team mate from holds, sleeps, disorients and even blinding powers an enemy may use against them. It recovers quickly so it can be used rapidly to bring back as many team mates as required. Keep in mind that it is a power you can't use on yourself so if you are held or asleep you can't cast it on anyone else. -Fortitude is first available at level 12 and when cast on a team mate increases their defenses. Use it on your melee team mates first..Scrappers last a lot longer when fortified. As time goes on You'll get to know who needs it most the Scrapper or that Sk'd Blaster that always seems to be a sliver away from death every time you battle a mob. -Adrenaline Boost is available at level 32 and when cast increases the attack rate, endurance and hit point recovery of a team mate. -Recovery Aura is available at level 18 and when cast increases the rate at which all team members heal (if they are within range when it is cast). Before activating it's a good idea to announce it so everyone can gather around and benefit from the effects. It does last for a while but will wear off so you may need to use it several times during a mission to keep the team buffed. -Regeneration Aura is available at level 26 and like the Recovery Aura affects everyone within its range. This aura improves the rate you and your team mates recover endurance which helps keep everyone in the fight longer. Best way to use this is just to hit both, once you have them, at the same time and all your team mates will heal and recover end a lot faster. Buffing 101 Your aura are there USE THEM! They will make the whole team a lot stronger and and make your job a lot easier because the entire team will be protected and hold up to any attack better. If they take less damage and recover from it faster you can spend less time and endurance healing in the first place. Clear mind works wonders against villains like Circle of Thorns , The Lost , Arachnos , and Rikti that have holds, disorients, immobility or sleep spells. While it only affects one player at a time it recovers very quickly and can be used to revive any number of your team mates. Fortitude,as described, enhances a players defense but even if you slot it with attack rate boosts it takes a while to recharge. Pick the player that needs it most and fortify them before attacking a mob. Adreniline boost, like Fortitude, takes a while to recover so use that on the player that needs it most before an attack as well. Those "other" powers Your build is your business but with my Empaths I strongly believe in an old saying. "The best Defense is a good Offense!" Don't ignore your secondary powers and while you may not do as much damage as a Blaster, Scrapper, or whatever any damage is GOOD damage when its happening to the bad guys. Depending on what you have chosen as a secondary your attack may even provide additional support to the team. Dark Blast debuffs villains and decreases their accuracy so every attack you land makes it harder for them to hit members of the team. Radiation Blast debuffs by decreasing an enemies defenses so its easier for the team to do damage and take out a mob faster. Psychic Blast debuffs making an enemies attack to recharge slower so they can't damage the team as fast. Sonic Blast debuffs their damage resistance so again they take more damage than normal. Electric Blast debuffs an enemies ability to recover endurance Ice Blast debuffs speed and provides a number of good holds :: NOTE: One of the dumbest instructions I ever got from a team leader, which I ignored by the way, was "This is a really tough mob so don't attack at all just concentrate on healing!" ::: 1. No matter how fast my aura recovers there are still times when I can't heal because it hasn't recharged yet. Why stand around doing nothing while the team takes damage when i can be attacking and cause damage and potentially make it easier to defeat an enemy by debuffing them. ::: 2. Even if the attacks you have don't have a debuff associated with them.. Damage is Damage! If you're up against an Arch Villain every little bit helps so ATTACK! Power Pools So what else, aside from your primary and secondary should you take? That's pretty much up to you but depending on your mind set here are a few options to consider. Fitness As a defender or Controller you have less hit points than most and not too many defenses. Fitness provides you with a means to heal faster, move quicker, and MOST important recover end quicker. Your powers drain end and quickly so while many will argue that Stamina isn't mandatory, and it's not, plan on carrying an awful lot of catch a breath inspirations with you if you don't take this pool. Teleport How you travel from place to plac is up to you but Recall Friend allows you to teleport your team mates. Not only can you get people to the door of a mission faster but if they die surrounded by a huge mob you can teleport them to a safe spot and resurrect them. Saving them a trip to the hospital without putting yourself in a potential situation where you may be joining them. Leadership The powers here do use a lot of endurance but also provide boosts to defenses, accuracy and even damage output. Notes * Your heals don't do anyone any good unless they (YOU) are in range. Tankers and Scrappers will be in the face on the mob while Blasters, Controllers, other Defenders Warshades and PeaceBringers will be (or should be) staying back to avoid lethal hits. Position yourself as close to the middle as possible so both groups benefit. Use Heal Other to take care of anyone out of range that takes damage. * Accept the fact that no matter how well you do your job some team mates may (will) die. If they didn't you wouldn't need Resurrect. * No ONE team mate is the most valuable. YES .. if you have one a Tank protects the team from damage. A good controller or defender that buffs the team and debuffs the villains accomplishes the same thing. Don't neglect one team mate completely trying to save another. Best case .. Keep them all healthy! * There are, and always will be, team leaders out there that have no idea what you bring to a team. I've been on dozens where there was a Tank (sometimes 2 or 3), some scrappers and blasters and as almost an afterthought .. "Hey there's a Defender let's take her so she can heal us!" Then you arrive at the mission and find 4 team mates are SK'd (some still not even in the teens let alone in the 30s, 40s or whatever level the villains will be. The mission is from the leader's list who just happens to be at a higher level than almost everyone on the team and, of course, the mission is set to Invincible. PLAYERS ARE GOING TO DIE! No possible way a lone Empath can stop that train from wrecking. Stay if you want .. sometimes a team gets LUCKY and the XP can be amazing but don't be afraid to run as fast as possible in the other direction and find a better team! * If you are fortunate enough to be on a team with more than one Empath, a Rad/Rad, a Thermal or any of power sets with one or more heals coordinate your efforts. No you don't need to actually come up with some elaborate plan/signal but by timing your heals so they hit after his/hers you can actually create a situation where little green numbers almost always seem to be floating above the teams head. It's really hard to wipe out a team that is healing faster than an enemy can inflict damage. * Special Note if you have a Thermal on your team with Rise of the Phoenix let them Resurrect fallen team mates during combat. In addition to bringing that team mate back to full strength it causes an explosion damaging all villains within its cone. Not only does the team get back who ever died but he does serious damage in the process. Like all Resurrect powers it will take time for thier rez to recharge and you can resurrect anyone else that may be down. * Don't be afraid to stand your ground and die protecting your team. Those last few heals you get off may be enough to keep the Tanker, Scrappers and Blasters health enough to finish off the mob. On a good team facing nothing but villains conning Red and Purple trust me, unless it happens on the last mob before mission complete, you'll be out of debt before the mission is over and you'll gain the respect of the entire team. * At the same time know when to RUN. If your team accidently aggroed 2 or 3 mobs and everyone is down to a slim red health bar get to safety or at least get to a spot where you aren't surrounded by villains when you die. Rez yourself and then (if you have it) teleport the team to safety so no one has to make a trip to the hospital. So why should I listen to you anyway? This short guide to playing an Empath is just my view of things and YES there are literally thousands of ways to play this game and as long as you are succesful any of them are fine. Do I know what I am talking about? Taxibot Sara2.0 50 level Illusion/Empath Controller Mishu Gia 50 level Illusion/Emptah Controller Tia Amat 50 level Empath/Dark Defender Radiant Raven 50 level Rad/Energy Defender Def Bot One 50 level Rad/Rad Defender Ema 1.1 38 level Empath/Energy Defender and a host of others (all with empathy) in their 20s and 30s The Sisterhood of KFKA has been awarded Auto-Doc Plans Badge for healing 5 millions HP of damage (most of our members are Defenders or Controllers) and are well on the way to the next SG Healing badge. KFKA Two which is younger is rapidly closing in on the Auto-Doc Plans Badge and the majority of its membership are MY alts. LOL Almost all of my COntrollers and Defenders have at least 2 badges for team healing and several have 3 so I have done a bit of healing in my time on line! You might want to bring all this cool stuff you've got in your user and usertalk pages on over to the new site!